The present invention relates to an accessory freely detachable from a box for storing a tape cassette called micro-cassette.
A variety of tape recorders made in size as small as possible to promote their sale have prevailed on the market these days. These tape recorders intended to be made small-sized have no unnecessary space therein. Therefore, a space for storing articles such as an earphone, head cleaner and connection code belonging to the tape recorder can not be formed in these tape recorders. When one of these conventional tape recorders is to be carried to another place and used there together with articles, these articles must be carried independently of tape recorder. Comparatively long time and large labor are therefore wasted to take out articles just before they are practically used. In addition, there is a possibility that these articles are left and lost anywhere.